1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
The quality of an image may be distorted due to encoding and decoding of a video, and a post-processing module may be added to a decoder or a restored image so as to improve the quality of the restored image.